


Now after you're gone gone gone

by Lady_LuKa99



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Character Death, Eiji new gang leader, Fluff and Angst, Gang leader Eiji Okumora, I Ship It, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Yup its another song fic, song: gone gone gone, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: It was the 20th of July.It'd been 2 years since that dreadful day. Since the man that half of his soul belonged to left earth, taking that part of Eiji's soul with him.It'd been 2 years since that day and one year since he decided to return and take care of the gang as his successor. It didn't feel the same though, two years didn't heal his broken heart and he started to wonder if anything would. The green and black checked fabric still laid untouched in the back of his wardrobe ,polaroid's still pinned to the corkboard there were signs of him everywhere.He didn't want to admit 'he' was right - the worst part about being a leader wasn't protecting everyone. The hardest part was acting.  You had to act like youre strong when you just felt like breaking, when you WERE breaking inside.





	Now after you're gone gone gone

**Author's Note:**

> Heya i'm back!. Finally i'm finished with exams and having comic con last weekend and then Slam Dunk this weekend lets just say I needed a break and what better way to do it by writing!.   
> Yup its another angst Banana Fish song fic for you all so I hope you enjoy, (it was going to be a one chapter one but having 5 thousand + words in one chapter felt too much so I decided to split it) 
> 
> This was inspired by Phillip Phillips' song "Gone, gone, gone". I decided to write this one because of a beautiful Marauders CMV I found by NyxRising Industries that I will link at the end - you know you've watched it too many times that you can picture the scenes to the CMV every time you hear the song now.
> 
> (Yes toomanyfandoms3721 has dragged me back into the Harry Potter fandom after all these years so there will be some fics on the way for that!) 
> 
> Also A/N:Skipper and Shorter are alive in this one (just to avoid any confusion) 
> 
> Enjoyyyyy and let me know what you think <3

**3rd person POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

He turned to face the alarm clock that was currently blaring , alerting him that he needed to drag himself out of bed. 

Just five more minutes , not today.

Any day but today Eiji  would be up and out making breakfast for the guys already ,being the "mum friend" for a bunch of teenagers was hard hard work sometimes . He groaned wrapping the pillow around his head in attempts to block out the alarms blaring but it inevitably failed. He groaned again turning onto his back , rubbing his eyes trying to get the sticky sleep from the corners , allowing himself a few moments to adjust to the morning light , trying to recollect where he was.

Recollect what day it was

It was that day wasn't it.

He knew he had a calendar next to him on the nightstand but he couldn't bare to turn over to face it yet.

It was the 20th. Any day but today he'd be up , washed ,dressed and cooking breakfast for the boys by now .He didn't want to get up today. He couldn't just yet

How had it already been a year since he decided to come back.

He remembered the day he decided to come back like it was yesterday. He'd been trying to build back his old life in Izumo; spending all the time he could switching between his family and his new found photography commissions. It'd been like every other day, he'd come home late from his studio after teaching students the whole day  when he saw something at his door. He got a suspicious looking package, at first he was worried thinking someone might have followed him back to Japan and wanted to cause more trouble , there's been nothing suspicious happening for a few months now but he knew how 'his' enemies worked. The package was small enough that he could pick it up no problem with hundreds of stamps but it was the address that made Eiji know the package caused no harm a simple note on top " Fly Boy - Izumo , Japan - from The Boyz ". The  guys were always  trying to be "incognito" (just in case any packages were tracked) by writing in their scruffiest handwriting and without having  a return address. It was the usual that you'd expect when you haven't seen your friend in a while; "how are you". "How's Japan and your family". "Listen to this stupid thing Sing , Bones and Cain did". 

But what was the package ? , wrapped with scruffy  brown  paper and tied together with a note.

He still kept the note till this day. Though slightly tattered he  decided to pin it to the small corkboard in his room he'd slowly been building up with memories and photos has took with the gang over the past year. Polaroids (and a lot of them). Polaroid's  of Cain and Bones annoying everyone in the bar with their 'angelic karaoke'. Their first trip to the aquarium , or the arcade park. There were even a few when Eiji decided to get his first tattoo ; smiling widely as he showed the tattoo artist all his designs and doodles with all his boys by his side. You couldn't put a price on everything on that board, but that note was definitely is most precious. 

No matter how many times the letter was un pinned and re pinned , no matter how many holes and tears it got in it , he still welled up every time  he looked at it. The scruffy  message scrawled across the piece of card " It's time. he misses you. Open the package and you'll know what to do".

Turning over so he could turn finally turn off his alarm. He rubbed his eyes again , letting the bright morning sun fall on his face through the blinds. He could already hear the patter of feet along the corridor and groaning as the gang started waking up. He turned his phone over so he couldn't see the screen , finally deciding to sit up throwing his legs over the edge of his double bed and slowly made his way to the wardrobe. Feet touching  the cold floor for the first time since he scrambled into bed the night before desperately trying to warm himself.  Yawning again as he stretched , letting his arms fall back down to his side as he made his way over to the wardrobe.   
  
  


Even after a year of having no owner wear it - it still had that similar musk , one that called Eiji down almost instantly. He knew he had to wear it , today especially. It was still wrapped up in the scruffy brown paper he was gifted it in when the boys sent it.  The familiar outfit felt too light in his hands it felt almost ghostly. Like to wasn't there at all anymore - like the person who used to wear it - but it was here. Green shining under the harsh lights of Eiji's  room "You're welling up over a piece of fabric , Eiji " he mentally slapped himself  " he always said you were there childish one " he laughed through splutters remembering how it used to be. The stupid 'arguments' they shared , how the guys had taken Eiji in and treated him like he's been there for years, regardless if it was just a few weeks at that point. How they basically adopted sing since they were the 'most like a married couple' out of everyone there. (Regardless of what anyone says Eiji's still the better parent!). Everyone knew what the shirt  was , who it belonged to and its past was even though it was just a simple green and black checked shirt. He didn't want to look in the mirror , he didn't want to be seen like a cheap cosplayer of the gangs former leader , he didn't want to feel like he was disrespecting his memory by wearing it. He turned around and made a B line towards his dresser totally avoiding the mirror positioned against the wall,  searching under the bed to  pick up the old bullet shell from his secret box underneath his bed , picking out the shell and rolling it backwards and forward in his palm.

He thought he'd been a wreck when Shorter gave him his old bullet necklace just before he left for Japan after the war. He still remember pleading  for Shorter to keep it for himself , he was his best friend and has been the one   who was with him all those years before Eiji even knew what "The Lynx gang"  or "Banana Fish" was. He couldn't take it , it belonged to the gang not him.  He remembered Shorter explaining  it a million times the  day he left "Its no use to anyone now. Fly boy, the drug's had been eradicated all traces demolished in the fire along with Foxx"  Shorter's shoulders physically stiffen at their names. "I've got his gun. There was no way you'd be able to take it back with you" he laughed unravelling the leather stap and placing it into Eiji's hand curling his hands over Eiji's so the smaller boy's hands wrapped around the cold metal. "That's the last bullet he had left in the gun after that night , lucky for us neither of the old dinosaurs came back for round two" Eiji couldn't meet his eyes just slowly rubbing his thumb rhythmically over the cold bullet shell. 

Even after he returned he couldn't even say thank you enough , he knew how much the bullet meant to Shorter. That was the last connection he could've had on earth , the last physical thing he could've used to defend himself from Lou.   
He never let that bullet shell leave his side since that day, it clung to him. He'd sometimes catch himself , even now  on early mornings where he'd venture up to the roof just to catch the sunset like they used to , when neither could sleep this was the only thing that could calm him.  He'd catch himself doing it more and more especially since he got back. Until he finally realised , one rare night when the sky was clear enough to see the stars his thumb absentmindedly rubbed over the he bullet casing in his palm like he could bring him back if he wished enough. "Wishing upon a star almost - how childish" he stuttered , wiping his eyes before the tears could even threaten to fall. 

He now knew what he meant  2 years ago ; being a leader was hard but not because you had to look after everyone or that you have to constantly be cautious about the next . The hardest part was acting.  You had to act like youre strong when you just felt like breaking, when you were breaking inside. 

"FLY BOY !" he heard Shorter yelled from down the corridor , presumably the kitchen "Its breakfast! Come eat it before Sing scoffs the whole lot"   
  


…..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(In the kitchen)**

As Eiji walked towards the  kitchen he was confronted by a weird scene , well weird to those who weren't familiar with the 'Lynx gang's' way of doing things.  Which was very VERY strange. He could hear Shorter shouting at Sing before he entered the room. It was way to early for this.

What he saw was nothing that he hadn't seen a million times over , Sing sitting smugly on top of the counter island swinging his legs whilst Shorter was by the stove SUPPOSEDLY cooking omelettes for everyone's breakfast.  "Dont you dare grab another spoon of that chocolate spread young man. How much chocolate do you need on ONE croissant" Shorter yelled grabbing the pot of chocolate spread from Sing's hand , starting a tug of war with the pot of chocolate between them. 

Shorter looked up for a second when he heard Eiji shuffle into the room with a loud yawn "Boss !. Tell him , he's gonna get fat if he keeps eating this rubbish" Shorter pointed to sing who was already eating another spoonful of the chocolate spread looking smugly at his phone.

"Shorter its too early enough for you two to be arguing about chocolate" He lazily explained , not really looking at either boy as he walked over to grab his coffee cup from the cabinet and placing it in the instant coffee machine. He could hear another groan from the boys as they continued their little tug of war , followed by a celebratory cheer from Sing who took back the pot of chocolate spread. Tucking his feet under himself so he was sitting crossed legs on the counter , grabbing another spoon looking smugly at the two older men as he tucked into another mouthful , mindlessly scrolling on his phone

"Sing. Stop eating or i'm putting you on a diet. And taking your phone" Eiji warned , not even bothering to turn his back. He knew the younger boy heard him and he knew he'd test him on his threat.

"You WOULDNT DARE OLD MAN!"

"oh wouldn't I" he asked smugly , taking a coffee cup from instant machine  and turning towards Shorter by the stove  "Hey shorter how does a nice heathy salad sound for dinner tonight. Maybe some cous cous .." taking a sip of his coffee and turned to back to  Sing who had a  worried look on his face that could put any child actor in a horror movie child to shame. 

"But mooommmm" Sing whined laughing whilst he tried his best "puppy dog eyes"   but Eiji stood still , shock ridden. Sing hadn't jokingly called Eiji "mom" since 'he' was here. It'd always been their little joke between the trio when one of the gang members pissed Sing off hed come to his 'parents' and complain

As Shorter and Sing's  laughter died down Alex and Lexii entered the kitchen both too invested in their conversation to notice Cain and Bones following behind them ,  who were wearing matching onzies carrying a suspicious looking box between them. Trying their best to look like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"... what are you two doing ..?" Shorter asked slightly concerned , totally forgetting about the omelette he was supposed to be watching on the stove.

"Ohhhh you guys are up." Bones laughed awkwardly , turning to move Cain and the box away so the rest of the gang couldn't see. 

"Cain.. " Eiji questioned

"Eijiiii!" Bones totally deserted the box , kicking it so it was slightly hidden by the wall in the hallway and made his way over to where Eiji was leaning against the counter ,coffee cup still in hand. "What wonderful weather were having today!" looking out the window he turned and saw Shorter , looking completely baffled standing by the stove , spatula in hand and burning omelette behind him " Shorter you're making breakfast - can I have some toast ! With lots of butter and jam!". He moved round the kitchen like a hyped up toddler who'd been given too much sugar ,talking in a constant stream of baffles and mumbles.  Talking to everyone and picking up everything he could in attempts to distract everyone from the massive wooden box  that was still lingering in the hallway , unopened. 

"... Bones"Eiji asked , wrapping his arm around Bones' shoulders in attempts to just keep him still for a couple seconds so he could understand what the hell was happening this morning. "Yeh Boss" Bones muffled turning around to stand next to Eiji looking as nonchalant as possible , slice of toast in hand trying to take the biggest bite possible.

"What's in the box" Eiji asked , patting Bones shoulder

"What box ..?"

"This box !" They heard a small voice and the sound of wood scraping along the tiled floor followed by Skipper. He was still in his pyjamas pushing the large box out into the living room so everyone could see , sitting on top of the box legs dangling his legs over the side and kicking it slightly "Whatcha got in here boys!" he had a permeant smirk on his face asked nodding towards Bones and Cain.

Everyone's attention turned back to Cain and Bones who were  both looking like they were either about to  burst out crying or into fits of laugher.  "You see. We just wanted to make today better .." Cain admitted , from his position on the sofa keeping his head down and rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over his knuckles

"Today.. Better ... ?" Sing asked clearly confused looking round at the room of adults waiting for an answer,  Shorter nudged his arm and slid his phone over the countertop so Sing could see the date on his lock screen "Oh. Its today huh.." not knowing what else to say he sat turning to eat the rest of his croissant on the counter island.

"Its his day. So we were thinking. To make us all feel more unified. Cain and I decided to erm , make something for everyone ....?" Bones added  finally out of Eiji's grasp he sat down beside Cain on the sofa , hugging a cushion not looking  around the room until he finished , thinking everyone was going to shout at him for even bringing the day up.

"Bones. Cain " Shorter hastily paused as he exited the kitchen , coming to stand beside Eiji , leaning on the counter. "Show us what you've got !" he asked clearly exited by what the two boys have managed to russel up by themselves. He knew they both cared a lot for him ,he was practically their adopted dad since they'd lost bother their biological families so many years ago. He knew they hated everyday that he was gone, hated  that they couldn't share their weird and whacky adventures anymore or that they couldn't go into his room late at night when they had nightmares knowing he'd stay up with them until they'd fall back asleep. 

"Wait. We need everyone here " Eiji stopped, walking over he lifted the lid of the box but keeping the contents wrapped , slowly pulling out the packaged items, giving them out to whoever's name was scribbled on the front.

"We need all the fam!. Lets get the grouchy couple in here then! How are they still asleep. Skipp can you get them ? " Shorter sent Skip down the corridor towards Max and Jessica's  bedroom in order to retrieve them.

"Shorter. Sing. Bones . Cain " he handed the packages out one by one to their owners , waiting until  Jessica , Max and Skipper returned to the living room throwing the packages at all 4 of them unexpectedly only a quick "THINK FAST!" to get their attention before the package  came hurdling towards their faces . Jessica caught hers with ease despite only just being woken  up from a peaceful sleep , Max's package flew right past him mid yawn-stretch and Skipper just tried to swan dive over the sofa chair for the package managing to completely miss the package and landing face first into the soft collection of cushions.   
"Open on three" Eiji instructed , noticing how everyone just did what he said , no questions even from the couple who'd just been woken up.   
"Bones. Cain." both boys looked up at Eiji from the sofa questionly " Count us down!"

"3"  
"2"  
"1"

Enthusiastically ripping at the paper Eiji flipped the folded piece of material over in his hands , not wanting to unwrap it fully and spoil the surprise of it everyone else who was still trying to get through the paper and sticky tape. It was dark denim and felt rough under Eiji's fingers ,he  rubbed along the collar absentmindedly.  It reminded Eiji of 'his' signature one, the denim jacket the blonde wouldn't be seen dead without , as well as his red sneakers. Eiji could never get him to buy another pair.

Fiddling with it more he could feel paint against the rough material , he flipped it over  unfolding it more so he could see what the design was fully.   
A simple cat scratch was printed there. The same cat scratch he saw 2 years ago when he entered the den for the first time. Before he knew the next year would be the weirdest, best and most heart-breaking year of his life all in one . Opening the jacket fully he looked around at everyone else's reaction,

It was heartbreaking. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction , overwhelmed either happy or sad. It was like everyone was afraid to speak , they wanted to , but they didn't know what to say. Since Eiji had become the new boss of the gang he knew this day would come , where he'd have to become his successor where he'd have to stand with the gang and make it his own.   
"We erm " Bones broke the overlooming silence "it's been 2 years. We need to be united as ever now. Even though there's no danger now . H- he got me a new family , took me in when no one else would. A- and now one piece of the family has been broken" Eiji could hear him holding back a cry and came over towards the sofa sitting beside wrapping the younger boy in the tightest hug he could.   
"I c-can't let h-him g-go Eiji. Not yet" he sobbed into Eiji's shoulder , speaking as quietly as he could so it'd be harder for the others to hear him. Eiji smiled down at him.   
"I'll tell you a secret Bones. That I haven't told anyone since that day. I can't either. I doubt anyone has." Eiji turned back facing the group who's eyes were all clouded over as if they were about to cry grabbing onto the next available person; Shorter and Alex in the most emotion filled man hug anyone had seen , Skipper and Cain hanging off each other with the jacket between them , even Jessica looked like she was about to tear up , max rhythmically smoothing her hair with his hand and he hugged back.

" He- He wasn't just your boss or friend. He was more than that, to me , to you Bones and to all of us" he paused again , choosing his words wisely as he knew one wrong word could break everyone poker faces they were all trying so hard to keep "We all loved him and we still do , even long after he's gone. He was and still is our backbone" .   
He stood up walking in-front of the Tv in the living room , brining the jacket with him and shrugging it on. "How's it looking guys ?" he did a 360 turn anticipating everyone's reaction.    
"Now everyone will know even more not to mess with the Lynx gang" he laughed popping the collar like he used to and turning waiting for everyone to say something.

When he was met with silence he knew. As his successor this was the thing he hated the most , he couldn't act like it didn't happen or act like he was happy and joke around like he does every other day. Not today "look guys " he paused as everyone's eyes met his again " this isn't how he would've wanted it to be."   
"He was the most ridiculously secretive person I've ever met to everyone else , except  with you guys. He wanted to give you guys the life you deserved even if it had started out rocky. He wanted you to have the best life, make a new family; have new brothers and sisters" he nodded towards Jessica and Lexii "that you wouldn't have met otherwise". 

  
"It was this day two years ago I admitted to myself and him that if I never saw him again the part of my soul would never come back to me. I hadn't realised it before but it always belonged to him" 

"It's still with him , and it hurts me everyday that I can never have that back ; that I can never had what we had back again. But that doesn't mean it has to be sad. Today especially we need to do things that we remember us all enjoying. "Like that time we all went to New York zoo .Bones you were so hypnotised by the Lynx cat , kept on saying it looked exactly like him when he was pissed off!. Even somehow got him in cat ears for a photo" everyone laughed remembering the young blonde , face like thunder standing in front of the Lynx cage refusing to pose for a photo. It wasn't until everyone joined in with different ears and masks when he finally cracked a smile and posed away.

Eiji developed the polaroid afterwards , singing it "First trip to the Zoo " With everyone's signature on the back. It was still stuck on his wardrobe door.  Along with all the others

Along with the one that was most precious to Eiji, a simple Polaroid taken by one of the guys of two hands intertwined , anyone with an untrained eye would've thought it was anyone. 

He still remembers hearing the familiar click of his camera. That day at the Zoo  was also the first day the two boys were more public with their affection. Holding hands as they walked around the zoo in front the gang , lazily swinging their interlocked fingers between them talking about whatever came to mind.He let Eiji pull him towards enclosures pretending to show no interest but couldn't hide his smile as he saw the black haired boy pointing at random animals excitedly . That's when he heard the click and laugher behind then "Come on guys, strike a pose." Alex and Bones  laughed pointing the camera towards the pair as the two stood blushing attempting to hide their hands behind them but never letting go. "We know what your doing boys!. Ash finally showing an emotion other than range or mild disgust to another human!" Max piped up laughing as he walked towards them ,  laughing as he nudged Shorter "never thought it see the day!". 

"Or when we all went to karaoke!" He tried to stop himself before his mind wandered again  "Shorter you got him to sing Greece!. I still don't know how you did it!" He laughed walking over to the purple haired boy and clapped him on the back laughing " You , Bones , Cain and Alex all up there singing and dancing with him" he laughed scrolling on his phone to get to his home screen and turned to show everyone  "I've never laughed so hard in my life!".

"See. The last thing he'd want is for us to be sad. We need to celebrate these happy times"

"Show him we can still keep those happy memories even long after he's gone, gone, gone" 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this one because of a beautiful Marauders CMV I found by NyxRising Industries. It really made me cry the first time I watched it (regardless if it was 3am or not) - you know you've watched it too many times that you can picture the scenes to the CMV every time you hear the song now!.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP_R1FUfdnc


End file.
